Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical element and an optical apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
A thin film has been widely used in an optical element. The thin film means a film having a thickness of about a wavelength of light or less and adjusting optical functions using an interference effect of light. For example, to enhance a transmission quantity, an antireflection film cancelling light waves is formed on an optical lens. Additionally, to divide light into reflected light and transmitted light for each polarization, a polarizing separation element increasing light waves is formed on a polarizing separation element. In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. (“JP”) 2005-55543, to obtain desired characteristics, a polymer optical multilayer film having stacked polymer thin films of which a refractive index and a thickness is appropriately selected is disclosed.
However, a conventional technology disclosed in JP 2005-55543 uses a common material as the polymer thin films and thus is sensitive for wavelength characteristics and incident angle characteristics.